My Life
by caviglez
Summary: Edward, Bella and Jacob... three great friends, but what happens when life and love comes between them?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

When I close my eyes and try to clear my mind I just see her. Ever since I saw her I can't seem to concentrate anymore, I never really believed in love at first sight but can you really call what I feel love? I have never been in love before but if this is love, crap I can't think anymore.

I remember being just your regular asshole to everyone but when you meet another person that is a bit like you and they push your buttons like you do to other people it just turns you the fuck on. Every time I see those brown eyes I just imagine her in my bed and doing things that are totally X rated.


	2. Chapter 1: The Encounter

**A/N: As you know Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and thanks to her we got our major insipiration for all this great creations. **

**Hello Everyone! I wanted to let you guys know that this is my first Fan Fiction and I hope you guys like what I came out with. I got inspired by many of you, I've been reading alot of Fan Fic in here. Thank You and please leave me your thoughts!**

* * * * * * * *

**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

Okay, let's just start from the beginning. As many of you may know my name is Edward Cullen, I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme, I have two other siblings Alice and Emmet and they have their partners Rosalie and Jasper. Yes, I am the only loser without a significant other, yeah it's lame, but I am not done with my story. We are all adopted, you may ask why? Well, Esme cannot have kids Carlisle and her have tried everything and anything possible and still nothing, but they are not giving up, they are still trying.

We all live in an amazing house that Esme remodeled, she is and Interior Decorator, and I have the greatest room in the freaking world. We live in a town called Forks it rains a lot, and I love it, there is never anything to do, but I love the weather it relaxes me for some reason.

We are all very intelligent people, do not ask me why but is like God wanted us all to be together, fuck I don't care but as long as I get along with everyone I live with its all cool. Except for the fact that I am always an asshole to everyone, but hey that is my personality and if they can take it then is all good.

I love art, I draw a lot, love music and reading, that is what I do most of the time. We have been living in forks for 3 years now, I am junior got here as a freshman and every time I get a chance I drive to museums, go to concerts or book signings. Nothing really excited ever happened here until Bella Swan moved to Forks.

I was absent from school for a week due to a little accident I had and what was that accident? Well, I decided that street racing was a good sport and I got in a car accident, I mean I am unbreakable but Carlisle just kept me in the hospital to make sure everything was okay, my Mercedes was totaled and now I have a new Volvo. I was getting my shit together before school when Alice asked me if anyone told me there was a new student at Forks.

"Fuck Alice, I was at the hospital for a week… No one tells me shit! Who gives a fuck anyway, she is just going to be another stupid Jessica/Lauren."

"Well" said Alice, "I don't know about that, she seems pretty shy and it's Charlie's daughter."

I looked at Alice with wide eyes and said

"Like that changes everything, C'mon Alice, okay tell me, who has she been sitting with?"

Alice looked down

"Jessica and Lauren"

I started laughing.

"I fucking told you so!, Whatever, like she is worth having a conversation about, let's go before we start running late".

We got to school just in time; the bell rang as I close my door. The morning passed fairly quickly and when I least expected it was lunch time. I entered the cafeteria and when to seat with my family.

"What's up guys?"

I sat down and we just started talking about school. I don't know why I decided to look at Jessica's table, but that is when I saw Bella. At exactly the same time she look straight at me and I could not look away, it was like I had one piece of a magnet and she had another one and they were trying to pull each other and meet.

"Edward"

I looked around to see that Alice was talking to me.

"Yes, Alice"

She looked me in the eyes and asked if I was okay, I said yeah and asked why.

"Well, because for the past twenty minutes you have been staring at that new girl and it seems really weird"

I looked at my watch and I could not believe it, Alice was right I was stared at her for the last twenty minutes and for me it felt like two seconds. It freaked the hell out of me; I got up and left the cafeteria. My family just stared at me and looked at each other.

I walked towards my car and got in; I was trying to figure out what just happened. I mean this girl was just beautiful, I compared her with all the other girls in school and I mean she was okay, but what was going on with the magnet sensation, it was fucking weird. I turned my radio on and tried to calm myself down. I heard the bell go off and I started walking to my next class., I got to the classroom and sat down at my table. A minute later the door opened and I saw the new girl walk in I looked away immediately. The teacher told her to seat next to me since it was the only available seat. I looked at her and she looked at me, I have no idea what face she saw of me because she automatically turned away and covered her face with her hair. It was the longest fucking class ever when the bell finally rang I just got up and walked out. I decided to skip the rest of my classes and headed to my car and wait for Alice and Jasper to get off. Rosalie and Emmet always ride in her Mercedes.

Alice and Jasper finally got in the car and I drove home, Alice tried making conversation but I just fucking ignored her, once we got home I went straight to my room and stayed there until dinner. I could not figure out what was going on, I was so confused, I didn't know what I was feeling, where was this attraction coming from and I did the only thing I could, I talked to Alice, since I am closest to her than anyone else. I told her what happened to me today and that I felt confused, she listened to everything I said without any interruption after I was done she just looked at me.

"Edward, I think you are blowing this totally out of proportion. You haven't even met this girl I think is your imagination, why don't you just act normal, if that is even possible because you are the weirdest person in this world, and wait and see what happens".

I nodded and thanked her for listening.

The next day I was feeling a bit better and less of a weirdo. We drove to school and I saw that creature in the lot next to her beat up truck, once again, I just stared. I got off my car and walked to first period, waiting for lunch felt like an eternity, but it finally came. I walked to my usual table. Alice started talking saying that she got a chance to talking to the new girl Bella, I immediately brought all my attention to everything she said.

"Well, I got a chance to talk to Bella Swan today, I finally found out why she moved here. Apparently her mom is a bone digger, something about anthropology and she was sent to South America to an excavation and instead of Bella going to school over there in South America, she decided to spend some more time with her dad here in Forks. Pretty cool, don't you guys think?"

I tried to work with this new information that Alice had given me, and decided that I was going to use it in my advantage today.

I walked to Biology after Lunch and I got to class before Bella, I waited a few more minutes and she walked in and sat next to me avoiding my sight at all cause. I finally got the courage and cleared my throat.

"Mmhhm, hello there, my name is Edward Cullen"

She turned to look at me,

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan"

She smiled

"Sorry I was acting weird yesterday, I haven't been feeling well, and that's why I wasn't here last week"

Bella tried to look away

"I was wondering if I was going to have the lab table all to myself"

I smirked

"Sorry but no, I will be here 5 days a week"

Bella smiled again, she was fucking pretty and she was so shy, she would just look down and tried to avoid looking in to my eyes, I could not take my eyes of her. She had big brown eyes that sparkled for some odd reason and her lips, oh my fucking God, her lips were amazing, she just kept biting them, and I was guessing she was nervous. I was about to ask her a question when the teacher started to talk, I noticed that Bella started drawing, pretending to take notes, I smirked at that fact. The bell rang and Mike Newton was walking towards our table when I turned to Bella.

"Would you mind if I walked you to your next class?"

She looked up at me and smiled

"No, of course not, that would be nice"

I know that retarded Newton heard us, because he turned around and started walking to the door.

* * * * * * * * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think and let me know in your reviews what I could change and improve... Thanks so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Real Version

**A/N: S.M. ownes Twilight and we love her for creating it!**

**I am back, sorry it took me a while to upload the new chapter, my laptop was acting up and I need to take it in for repair I had to by a HP Mini for now, believe it or no this little thing is amazing! **

**Okay, time to read, is a short chapter, but the more I write the better it gets. **

*******************

**Chapter 2: Real Version**

As we walked toward her next class I was still trying to figure out what to ask, because I totally forgot the question I was going to ask before we got interrupted. So, as soon as I was finally going to open my mouth Bella was the one asking me.

"So, what was the reason of your absence last week?"

I didn't really want to talk about it, the story I gave everyone was fucking creative compared to the actual facts. I wanted, believe me I was trying to tell her the version I gave everyone else, about how a deer came out of nowhere and shit, but those brown eyes, I just could not lie, so I told her the truth.

"Well, I was at La Push last weekend hanging out with my friend Jake and we got in to a car accident, Jake loves cars and he fixes them up, so he practiced with my old Mercedes, we did all this work to it because we thought we were like those fucking people from Fast and the Furious movie and started to drag race with other kids up in Seattle and we were just practicing around here but I lost control trying to do a trick and smashed my car in to a tree, Jacob was in the passenger seat, we were both okay, but I had to tell my family the deer version because it could had been really bad If they knew what really fucking happened."

Bella seem to take my story in with no problem, I was waiting for something for a response but we were already at the door of her next class. Bella looked in to my eyes.

"Well, thanks for walking me to my class; I promise I won't tell your story to anyone. I'll see you later?"

I looked at her and smiled.

"Sure, I'll talk to you later"

I turned around and walked the fuck away from there, I felt like I was walking on fucking clouds. Why the fuck was I feeling and acting like a moron. I have always been the thought guy, the guy that does not care for other people, but I broke with her.

I went to my last class but I wasn't really paying that much attention. Finally the bell rang and I walked to my car, Alice and Jasper were already there.

"So, I saw you walked Bella to her class" said Alice.

"What were you guys talking about?"

I looked down and told her to fuck off and got in the car. Jasper gave me the meanest look which I totally agree with because I was being an asshole to his Alice, but I didn't want Jasper there to find about my shit. So when Alice got in the car I apologized. When we got home I went to my room once again and did not come out until dinner. I heard a light knock and Alice poked her head in I looked up and nodded for her to come in.

"Thanks for coming"

I said, she smiled at me and waited for me to start talking.

"Well she asked about my absence last week and I told her about my accident with Jacob"

Alice smirked and padded my hand.

"Alice, I am so fucking confused and frustrated, I have no fucking clue what is going on. Like I told you before this has never happened to me, I can't stop thinking of her and I don't even know her"

Alice didn't know what to say she just stayed quiet which was fucking weird because she always had something to say, or good idea of why things happened the way they did, she had the greatest intuition, is like she could predict things, it was fucking freaky sometimes. For example, the day of the accident, I received a freaky phone call from her letting me know to drive safe because she had this weird dream about cars or something and what happened two hours later? Yup, car accident, fucking weird, I know. I smiled at Alice and thanked her once again; she left my room after that.

I spent all night thinking of this weird feeling and those wonderful big brown eyes, her perfectly curvy body, that amazing pair of breast, oh and those lips, so perfect, who cared about Angelina Jolie, well, Angelina's lips are just unique, but Bella's lips were just up next to her. I finally fell asleep and I had the most wonderful and fucking erotic dream ever. Bella was lying in my bed and I started kissing her, I could feel her warm skin under my fingers as I caressed her body, I started to unbutton her shirt and she was fucking blushing. She was just looking in to my eyes; her eyes were so intense that I thought she was able to read my mind. She sat down and started kissing me, caressing my hair and kissing my neck, it felt so fucking good. She took my shirt off an I started to unhook her bra and it felt on the floor, she had the most amazing breast, I started kissing her neck leading to her perfect mountains, she blushed and shivered while I sucked on her perfect little nipples. She laid on her back as I started kissing lower to her abdomen and unbuttoned her pants and took them off, she helped me unbutton mine, I was hard as a fucking rock and she massaged it like a pro, she hopped on top of me and as soon as we were about fuck, my fucking cell phone started fucking ringing.

"What the fuck!"

I grabbed the fucking piece of metal and looked at the number, it was fucking Jacob.

"Hey man, what's up?"

I asked him

"Nothing much, what are you doing?"

Jake asked

"I was fucking having the best dream ever and thanks you I now have blue balls"

I heard laughter on the other side

"Fuck, was the dream about me or some shit like that? Fuck I knew you were gay, but not that you had a fucking crush on me you fucking homo!"

I started to laugh

"Yeah, those dreamy eyes and long hair you have, fucking turn me the fuck on!"

I hadn't seen or talked to Jacob since the accident, I felt like crap, but I didn't have the balls to call and apologize.

"Hey, man, sorry about not calling you"

I told him sincerely

"Don't worry, man I know the story. I didn't say anything to anyone, I was only in the hospital for like two days, Carlisle left you there a week!"

He snickered

"Yeah, he wanted to make sure I was okay, my car got totaled though"

He didn't know that part

"What are we going to play with now?"

I smiled

"Well, Jacob my adoptive parents love me soooo much they got me a fucking Volvo, can you believe that?"

I bragged

"You lucky bastard, when are you coming over so I can take it apart?"

I didn't say anything for minute

"Well, I don't know maybe I'll drop by after school tomorrow, if that's cool with you"

I said

"Sounds like a plan" said Jacob

"Okay then, later"

**Please give me some feedback, Thanks! I will post back soon!!**


	4. Chapter 3: Jacob

**A/N: SM owns all the Twilight rights! **

**I am back, this chapter is dedicated to Zaira that kept pushing me to post a new chapter and since I will not have access to the Internet in a few days I might as well do it now, please enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Jacob**

Jacob and I have been friends pretty much since I moved to Forks, we actually meet in Port Angeles I was walking around the boardwalk and stopped at the video store and he was there just hanging out and trying to rent a video, we have been good friends since then. I usually drive over to La Push and we would fix up my car, he rarely comes to Forks, yeah is fifteen minutes away but forks is super boring, there is really nothing to do. Jacob is younger than me about two years but he is mature for his age, he sees life totally different than I do, we are opposites and I guess that makes our friendship click so well. Compared to Jacob I am dark, I am most of the time bitter and pissed at what I am not sure why but is just who I am, I have issues that I don't tell anyone I just keep them to myself. As for Jacob, he is full of smiles and I don't think I have ever seen him mad. So yeah is a weird friendship.

I fell asleep one more time after speaking with Jacob, but it was a dreamless night. When I woke up the next morning I actually felt rested, I usually don't really sleep very much, I am always drawing or reading or sneaking out taking photographs at night. The morning felt really slow, I couldn't wait to go and visit Jacob to tell him all about Bella. It was lunch time and we were just hanging out at the table

"Bella is looking at you Edward" Alice said

I tried to be discrete about it and turn over to her table and our eyes meet, she turned red and immediately looked down, I smiled and began a conversation with my siblings. I got to Biology before Bella, I was drawing when I saw her put her things next to me, I looked up and she smiled at me and said hello. Oh crap! She was wearing this tight royal blue t-shirt that highlighted her beautiful breast and then the jeans were so tight that her perfect ass was totally visible. I noticed all this while she was removing her big coat, I don't understand why she wears that big thing and covers up her beautiful fucking body. I snapped out of it because she turned red and I didn't realized that my mouth was open, so I closed it, smiled and said "Hi" back.

She sat down and as soon as I was going to start the conversation the teacher started speaking. The class felt like it was never going to end, I looked at her whenever I got a chance and I know that she saw that and every time she would blush. The class finally ended and I was going to offer again to walk her to her next class but I have no fucking clue how Newton got to our table to fast that her offered to walk her before I could open my mouth, she looked at me when she accepted, but the look she gave me felt more like an apology. I just gave her a little smile, took my things and walked out the door giving Newton and I will fuck you up later look. The bastard just smiled back at me. I was fucking furious, I was so mad I totally skipped the rest of the day, I told Alice to catch a ride with Rosalie and left the school and drove over to La Push.

I got to La Push in five minutes instead of the regular fifteen; Jacob was still at school, his dad opened the door for me.

"Hi Edward, how are you feeling, it's a miracle you finally came down" said Billy

I smiled

"Sorry, as I am pretty sure Jacob told you that Carlisle didn't let me get out the hospital until last Friday and then I have been trying to catch up with school so that is why I haven't visited "

"Don't worry Edward, I was just joking around, you know you are welcome here whenever you want" said Billy

"Thanks Billy"

I hanged in their living room for a little while and then headed down to the beach, I asked Billy to let Jacob know that I was going to wait for him there.

I was glad I had my camera in the car, I was taking pictures of the sea, birds, forest and then out of nowhere I started thinking of Bella, I thought of her perfect lips, her eyes, her beautiful long brown hair, I was day dreaming that she was there with me at the beach, that I was taking pictures of her and I started to smile when I heard my name.

"Eddie, what's with the smile? "

I snapped a last picture and then walked towards Jacob.

"Hey man, how are you? I finally get to see you" I said

"Same here dude, I know that you missed me, but you didn't have to cut class for me" said Jacob.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, you wish! No, there are some things that I need to tell you"

"Well, I am all ears" said Jake

I started telling Jacob about Bella and how I got jealous of Newton and I don't even know her that much, I didn't really tell him her name, I just kept saying this chick. Jacob was being a great friend he was just listening to everything I was saying and he even gave me some advice.

"Okay Eddie, you need to chill out. First do what Alice told you, talk to her and try to figure your feelings out. I know you are always acting tough and things like that but you know that inside you are a romantic mother fucker! As for that Newton kid, well, we can just kick his ass if he keeps fucking with you!"

I swear that Jacob is the best fucking friend ever. Whenever I am feeling down he always finds a way to make me laugh.

"Well, Eddie, I have to bail on you now, my dad wants me to drive him to Forks to visit a friend"

"No problem Jake, I'll talk to you later 'kay, thanks for the advice".

I drove home a bit calm this time; I actually got there just in time for dinner with the family, it was actually a pretty fucking fun dinner. Emmett and his fucking comments cracked me up. After dinner I went up to my room and put a CD on and took my sketch book out, I close my eyes and started drawing the first thing that came to mind and of course that was Bella. I don't know why, but I started drawing her beautiful brown eyes, is amazing at how much detail I was putting in them, I had only seen her a few times but I had them perfectly memorized. Without even feeling tired I feel asleep and had he most amazing dream. I was walking down First beach in La push but I wasn't alone Bella was with me, we were holding hands and she was smiling at me. The wind was hitting her face and making her hair blow towards my face and I could smell her strawberry sent. This was not a sexual dream like the first one I had, this one was a romantic dream, after walking we decided to eat and out of nowhere there was a picnic basket and we sat there and ate and talked and she smiled at me and I caressed her cheek and she would blush and smile some more. The next thing I heard was my alarm telling me to wake up.

**Remember to leave me your thoughts in the reviews, it is greatly appreciated, Thanks!!!**


	5. Chapter 4: Old Friend Jacob's POV

**A/N: Just lo let you know that SM has all the rights for Twilight.. not me!**

**Chapter 4: Old Friend**

**Jacob's POV**

So I spent part of my afternoon with Edward, trying to calm him down. I've never seen him upset like that over a girl, I mean these few years I've known him, if a girl said no, I mean he is Edward he would get upset for a few minutes and then get over it, but this time was weird and different. I walked over to the house and helped my dad get in the car and drove him to Charlie's house. My dad was telling me that Charlie had a daughter that used to play with me when we were kids and her name was Bella. When he said her name I thought of Edward but I didn't really think it would be the same person because she had just moved. We got to Charlie's house and I helped my dad get out.

Charlie was waiting for us at the door; we smiled at him and said hi. Once we got in the house we settled in the living room and got ready to watch the game. A few minutes later I heard someone coming down the stairs, Charlie got up and introduced his daughter to us.

"Jacob, Billy, this is Bella, you guys have to remember her, she used to come and visit me when she was little."

"I think I remember" I said

"Well you better remember son, because whenever she came down you guys were inseparable" my father said.

Bella and I both blushed and smiled at each other. Bella went to the kitchen and started cooking; I went over to her and introduced myself again.

"Well, Bella, I am Jacob and I actually do remember hanging out with you when we were little"

She bushed and smiled again

"Yeah, I remember you also Jacob"

Bella said

Wow, Bella was pretty when we were kids, but as she turned in to a woman, she became even more beautiful, I couldn't stop staring, I felt so weird and out of place, I guess I just need to get to know her again and the weirdness will disappear, or so I hoped.

"So do you need any help?"

I asked

"Not really, I am just going to be making spaghetti and Charlie is going to order a couple of pizzas"

Bella confirmed.

"Oh, okay, do you mind if I hang out with you here?"

"No, not at all Jacob, take a seat!"

Oh, God, she was so pretty and had the nicest body I had ever seen.

"So Jacob, do you go to Forks High? I don't think I've seen you around"

She asked

"No, I go to school in the reservation"

"Ah, and do you come to Forks often?"

"No, not really, only when my dad needs a ride here to your dad's, I am not even supposed to be driving, I just turned 15, but you know I'm friends with the sheriff so he cuts me some slack!"

We both laughed at the same time. We didn't really watch the game, I actually don't think Bella likes sports at all according to some of the stories she told me she was very clumsy and she usually would find a way to not play sports because she didn't want to embarrass herself or get injured. We got to know each other all over again just like when we were kids.

Our parents spend the whole day in the living room watching T.V. and eating, while Bella and I spend the evening in the kitchen talking.

"So, Bella, do you have a boyfriend?"

She blushed when I asked the question, actually she would blush on even the simplest questions and I was starting to like that, I had a feeling that she might like me, then again she could just be shy and that was why she was blushing, regardless when I asked that question she was more than blushing.

"No, I just got here two weeks ago Jacob, what kind of girl you think I am?"

She smiled

She had the pretties smile, her lips were full, almost like Angelina Jolie's lips, there was a point there that I day dreamed I was kissing her, but I snapped out of it just in time.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to offend you in any way"

She started laughing and I was caught off guard

"I was just joking Jacob, but like I said I just got here and I have no intentions of getting in to a relationship, I don't even know how long I am going to be here, so what's the point?" she admitted.

"I guess you are right, what is the point of maybe getting attached to someone if it's not really going to work out"

I agreed

"What about you Jacob, do you have a girlfriend?"

She asked biting her lower lip

"No, I don't, I am just waiting for maybe someone special, and I am in no hurry"

I said, Bella just smiled at me.

"Jacob!"

I jumped; I was so concentrated in our conversation that I got scared when I heard my father calling me.

"It's getting late; I think we better hit the road now"

I got up my seat, and said bye to Bella and Charlie, I helped my dad to the truck and drove home.

"So, son, what do you think about Bella?"

My father asked

"I think she's cool, she is still as shy as when she was a kid"

I replied

"I think you guys are going to become very good friends just like Charlie and me, I just hope Edward doesn't get jealous"

We both laughed at that remark.

We got home and helped my dad to the house, my father was on a wheelchair because he was in a car accident with my mother and unfortunately she passed away and he ended up in a wheelchair.

I went to my room and starter to do homework but somewhere in between math and English I started day dreaming about Bella, and the evening I just spent with her re-played in my mind and I added some other things to make it more interesting. Like every time she would blush I would caress her check and she would blush even more. I would grab her hand and touch her lips. Somewhere in the middle of my thoughts I realize that I was supposed to be doing homework instead of thinking of Bella, I tried to snap out of it and concentrated on my homework, after that I went to sleep and I hoped I could dream of Bella, but in the end it was a dreamless night.

**Don't forget to leave your review, I want to know what you think.... Thanks!!!**


	6. Chapter 5: Knowledge

**A/N: SM is the only creater of Twilight and my story is inspiresd by her creation!**

**Chapter 5: Knowledge**

I turned the alarm off and got up, I went straight to the shower and after that I finished getting ready, I was determined today to talk to Bella and try and get to know her better. Alice and Jasper got in the car and we got to school early today, we still had about twenty minutes before first period. We were hanging out by my car when I saw her arrive, I walked over to her car, she did not notice that I was outside her door when I tapped the window because she jumped and looked at me.

She smiled at me and turned red; she grabbed her things and got out of the truck.

"Hi Bella, sorry I scared you"

"Don't worry about it, things like that always happen to me, do you need something?" she asked

"No I was actually wondering if I could walk you to class."

She blushed and looked down

"Sure, that would be nice, thank you Edward"

I loved how she said my name, it sounded just perfect almost like a song.

"So, Bella what brings you to Forks?"

I hadn't really asked her personally and I needed a topic to start the conversation and I was not going to tell her that I already knew because she told Alice.

"Well my mom is a paleontologist and she is currently in South America working on a excavation of a ruin they found last year, I would have loved to move there, but my Spanish is not that good and well would probably have a bad time understanding classes, so I decided to move in with my dad here in Forks"

"Well, I am actually kind of good in Spanish, if you need a tutor you can always ask me"

She blushed, oh that pretty pink made her look so good.

"Oh, really! I make take you up on that offer!"

She mocked, amazing, I think we are going to get along perfectly; she gets my jokes, though I do speak Spanish fluently.

"So how do you like Forks so far?"

"Well, I guess it's okay, I am getting used to the weather but believe it or not I actually do like the rain, it makes me feel peaceful and it relaxes me, I love to take pictures when is raining!"

Wow! Bella took photographs just like me as a hobby, I like it, and I can use this to my advantage, it's awesome.

"You take photographs?" I asked

"Yeah, I love taking pictures, I consider myself an amateur photographer, I usually carry my camera with me, but I forgot it today. Photography is one of the reasons I like forks, I heard there are many places that are totally amazing"

This was my opportunity to ask her out and I was going to do it, but for my fucking great luck we were at her class room door and the bell rang.

"Thanks for walking with me Edward; I'll see you in Bio"

"No problem, hey before you go, would you like to eat lunch with me?" I asked

"That sounds good, thanks again."

Cool I will get a chance to talk to her again and ask her out

"Cool then, I will see you at lunch" I turned around and walked over to my class.

It was finally lunch time and I got to the cafeteria before Bella, this time I decided to seat in a table by myself and wait for her. As soon as I saw her come in I stood up so she could see me and invited her to my table, she looked down, blushed and walked over to the table.

"Hi again" I said, she smile and sat down, "So how was your morning?"

"It was okay I guess, nothing I didn't know, I already know most of the subjects I am taking in my classes, the school I attended before I came was a bit more advanced and I was in honor classes"

Okay so Bella was not only beautiful but intelligent as well, I don't want to brag about myself, though I consider myself a very knowledgeable person, before Bella I could honestly say that no one else in this school was smart, with the exception of Alice and sometimes Rosalie.

"Wow, so we have a little Einstein in Forks, cocky are we?" I mocked her

"Well, Edward, yes I am proud to say that I am intelligent young woman and so far it seems to be you may be in the same category as me, so I feel comfortable in calling you cocky, because believe it or not it seems to me like you feel a bit superior than other people here and in order to feel superior you have to believe that you may be more intelligent than them, therefore you think you are the smartest kid in forks, but sorry to disappoint you that the title will be taken away by me" she said confident.

I was stunned by that little speech, I caught myself with my mouth open and she saw that because she smiled and bushed just right after saying all that to me. God, I think I found someone that may be able to keep up with me, this is so fucking weird and I have no fucking clue in how to control it.

"Well, I think we will see, in order for you to win my title there has to be a contest and I need to figure out what, when and where that is going to be" I commented and smiled at her.

We were both in our little conversation that we both jumped when we heard the bell ring and I notice that the cafeteria was empty, we both looked around at the same time and stared at each other for what felt like minutes, we got up and walked over to our Biology class, I held the door open for her when we got to the classroom and we both sat down in our stools. The teacher started talking about a minute after we got settled, after that he put a movie in and turned the lights off.

I was not able to concentrate in whatever the movie was, I could not keep my eyes away from Bella, I could see that she was trying to look at me through her peripheral vision but failed miserably. I could also see how her breathing accelerated when she caught me looking at her. I didn't usually noticed what people wore to school, but I did notice what Bella was wearing all the time, because it did not matter what she wore, that body of hers just stood out with just regular jeans and T-shirt and today was no exception, she was actually wearing a green sweater and black pair of converse she looked amazing, even thought the sweater was a bit baggy you could still see the curves of her body and the black jeans made her ass lock amazing I just wanted to grab it, but I had to hold on my temptations, I didn't want to freak her out before anything could happen, I need to take my time and take it slow. The class finally ended and this time I saw that fucker Newton was on his way over, but I won, I turned to Bella and asked her again to walk her to her next class. She smiled and accepted, we walked over to her next classroom and I could not contain myself.

"So Bella, going back to your Amateur photography, I know some really amazing places that I am sure you might want to take pictures of" I was mainly thinking my room "and if you want I can be your tour guide, what do you think?"

She seemed to be thinking about it and then she finally replied

"It sounds like that would be fun, but I don't want you to feel that you have to be nice with me for any reason" she commented.

"Bella, I in no way feel obligated to be your tour guide, the thing is that I myself also enjoy the magic of photography and that is a way we can start a little competition to see how good you really are and to see if you are really going to be able to take my title" I smirked at her, she blushed again and smiled

"Oh Edward, you are so naïve, you have no idea how bad you are going to lose!"

She gave me a sexy look, maybe she didn't mean it like that but it looked sexy in my eyes, she turned around and walked in to her classroom, I just sighted and walked over to my class.

At the end of my last class I walked over to my car to wait for Alice and Jasper when I saw Bella walking down the little stairs that lead to the lot, on the last step she tripped and I managed to get myself over there and help her up.

"Oh God, you did not just see that?" she asked

"Yes I did and I am here to help you out"

"Well, just to give you a heads up, I fall a lot, I am the clumsiest person in the world so you have to have 911 on speed dial" she joked

"Good thing Carlisle, my dad is a doctor then, now you can feel V.I.P"

She blushed when I said that, I got her things and walked her over to her truck.

"So what time do you want me to pick you up on Saturday" I asked.

I don't think she was expecting the question because she blushed once again and smiled shyly, how can someone that sounded and at times acted so confident could blush and shy herself like that, she was driving me crazy, I wish I knew how to read minds so in that way maybe I could find out what she was thinking. Unfortunately I was just you above average teenager and I did not have that power, but I did know how to read people but with Bella it was a bit more difficult.

"I am not sure, maybe around noon?" she asked.

"Yeah, that sounds god, I will be there at noon" I confirmed.

"Do you want my address?"

"No, I am good, believe it or not we only have one sheriff in Forks and everyone knows where he lives, so I don't think I will be needing directions, but thank you though"

I smiled at her, and she smiled back

"You are a fucking smart ass, you know that right?!"

She said it as she was getting in her truck; my mouth fell open one more time.

"Wait, you also have a fucking filthy mouth?" I asked shocked

"Sometimes, only when I meet assholes like you"

She smiled and turned her truck on, I smiled back and walked to my car were I found Alice and Jasper already waiting for me.

**Don't forget your reviews!!!**


	7. Chapter 6: Absence

**A/N: Hi Everyone! I am back with an update... Remember that Stephenie Mayer is the creator of Twilight I just borrowed ther characters for entertainmet purposes.**

**Chapter 6: Absence**

Alice gave me a look and a big smile; I looked away and got in my car. Alice ran to her side and got in.

"Tell me everything!"

Alice demanded, and so I did.

We got home and I ran to my room and started looking for my camera, I used it when I went to Jacob's and I had downloaded my pictures in my laptop to star any editing if needed in Photoshop. I made sure a had an empty memory card and put the battery to charge, I had a Canon EOS 5D digital, Carlisle got it for me a few weeks before my accident , my old camera was dropped by Emmett when he was trying to take a picture of Rosalie. I was still getting used to the new camera, but it was really nice and I was starting to get the hang of it. _I wonder what type of camera Bella has?_ I guess I will find out soon. I need to take pictures of her and this is my chance to do it.

A few minutes later my cell rang, I answer and it was Jacob.

"Hey Jake"

"What's up Eddie, What are you doing?"

he asked,

"Nothing really, I am just downloading some of the pictures I took the other day at the beach"

"Cool, cool, so… what are you doing Saturday? A bunch of us are planning a trip to Seattle there is concert of one of my favorite band, I was going to tell you, but then we got in to the accident and I totally forgot, also there is a race on Sunday and we are spending the night over, what do you think?"

Holly fuck, a concert and a race in one hand and Bella in the other one, really tough decision, I mean I could do the Bella thing at noon and drop her off and drive my ass to Seattle by myself and come back Sunday. Fuck, I don't know why the motto of _Bro's before Ho's came to mind,_ what to do? Is not like I'm saying that Bella is a ho, she is just a fucking pretty amazing girl, what if I invite her? Wait, but then I would have to split my time between Jake and her, what if she doesn't like the group or the races and she feels uncomfortable, ahhh, I don't know what to do!

"Eddie! Are you there man?!"

Jake took me out of my thoughts,

"yeah, sorry, I was just thinking"

"About what?" he asked

"Well to be totally honest with you man, well, do you remember the chick I told you I kind of liked?"

"Yes"

"Well, I invited her out on Saturday, nothing big, probably a picnic or some shit, she takes pictures like me and I was going to drive her around La Push and around Forks to take pictures"

"Oh, I get it, you want to please the "little man", no worries, I get it, I mean it has been a long time since you got some… oh wait… never mind you are a fucking Virgin!" he mocked me.

"Fuck you asshole, yeah, yeah, you little motherfucker, just coz I got Leah drunk for you and you got lucky… it's called sympathy you ass! Besides it not like that with this chick, is totally innocent and friendly, like you are supposed to be you fucking 15 year-old child!" I mocked back.

"Whatever dude, you can do whatever you want, I was just calling to let you know, I get it, its cool, you need a chick, you are getting lonely and wacking off is just not enough, no worries!" he mocked again.

"You ass, so who else is going?" I asked

"Well, Sam obviously he is driving, Paul, Emily, Leah, you know, everyone you know" he said.

"Well, sorry dude, if you would have told me earlier but I made plans and well, I also have to study for a fucking Bio test"

Wow I totally forgot about the test, maybe I will ask Bella if she wants to study with me on Sunday?

"Coolness then, I will see if I get you a T-shirt at the concert for your collection" Jake responded

"Okay, dude, I'll talk to you later! And good luck with Leah, maybe you'll get a re-match" I joked

"Fuck, if you only knew… Good luck with your chick man, see ya!" Jake hanged up after that.

I put my cell phone away and started finishing packing my camera and accessories. A few minutes later Esme called us all for dinner. We all ate and talked, after I was done I went back to my room and started listening to music and finished some homework, sketched a bit and fell asleep.

When I woke up I tried to remember what I dreamed about, but I couldn't, I did know it was about Bella, but nothing sexual unfortunately, because the sex dreams I had were fucking amazing, just the thought of them made my morning wood even harder. I got up and went straight to the shower to release myself as well as to get cleaned up to go to school.

Alice and Jasper were waiting for me when I finally made it down the stairs; we got in the car and drove to school. The bell rang but I didn't see Bella anywhere, I could not find her car. I wondered what happened, was she running late? Was she okay? Oh well, I guess I will see her at lunch or maybe Bio.

The morning passes a bit slow, I could only think of Bella, it was finally lunch time and I was heading to the cafeteria, I sat with my family and friends and waited for Bella to come in to the cafeteria, I wanted to introduce her to my table and invite her to eat lunch with us, but she never came in, lunch time was over and I headed over to Biology and sat in my table and again I waited for her to come in and nothing… she never came in. I did not pay attention in class, my imagination was going wild, I don't know why I cared for her so much and I didn't know her that much, I was getting worried our semi date was tomorrow and I was scared that it wasn't going to happen anymore. I didn't know if I should try to find out her phone number, going to her house or just wait for tomorrow and pick her up at noon. I debated all these things during class that when the bell rang I jumped because it caught me off guard.

It was finally time to go home, I walked to the parking lot and waited for Alice and Jasper, they finally got to the car and we drove home. Alice knew there was something wrong with me but she didn't ask, I guess she kind of figured it out. When we got home and started to walk in to the house Alice pulled me to the side, she looked in to my eyes.

"Edward, everything is going to be okay, don't stress out, she is okay" she said.

I looked at her confused and walked up to my room. I needed to calm myself down so I started sketching, and when I finished I notice that I had drawn Bella, I drew her perfect lips, her long brown hair, her big brown eyes and it was amazing how much detail the drawing had because I've only seen her a few times but for some reason she was engraved in my memory.

Dinner time came in next, I went downstairs and ate in silence, I finished and went back to my room. I tried everything, from sketching again to listen to music and watching a DVD, built nothing worked, I couldn't concentrate, I was just thinking of her. Finally without thinking I got off my bed, took a jacket and grabbed my car keys.

I got in my car and started driving; I ended up in front of Bella's house. Her truck was in the drive way, the cruiser wasn't there, but something told me that the Charlie was probably going to get home soon. I wanted to get off the car and knock on the door to see if she was okay. I saw a light go on in one of the windows upstairs where I assumed it was Bella's room, I saw her silhouette pass the window, I sighed in relief, she was okay and nothing had happened to her. About ten minutes later I saw a car coming and noticed just in time that it was the cruiser so I turned my car on and drove away. I drove back about fifteen minutes later, this time the lights in the lower floor were on, I am guessing kitchen and maybe living room. I was just looking at the silhouettes walking through the window, believe it or not I felt like a stalker. I've never done anything like this before and I knew it was wrong; I keep waiting for Charlie to come out with his shot gun and pointing at me.

After like an hour or so the room upstairs lit up again, this time I decided to find out if that was Bella's room, I parked my car at the end of the road and walked back to the house, I got lucky with a ladder that was on the side of the room, it looked like Charlie was probably fixing something on that side. I climbed slowly and carefully, and I finally saw her, she was sitting in her bed writing or something, she was smiling and that made me smile. I am not sure what happened but I lost my footing and she heard it, she looked toward the window and our eyes met. I wanted to die right fucking there, I could not believe that I got fucking caught, I felt so fucking bad, I was waiting for Charlie to walk through her door, but he never came, I saw Bella get up her bed and she opened the window.

"Edward? What the fuck are you doing?" she asked.

I didn't know what to say, I looked down and the back in to her eyes.

"I was in the neighborhood" was all that came out.

I waited for her response, but we both started to hear footsteps.

"Stay there and don't move or you will get me in so much fucking trouble, that I will make you my slave for the rest of your life" she threatened.

Did she just say _slave_ and _rest of my life_ I liked the sound of that, my mind started to wander of all the kinky shit she would make me do.

"Bella, are you sleeping?" Charlie asked her.

Bella walked over to the door and opened it.

"Not yet dad, I was getting ready for bed though, do you need anything?" she asked him.

"No sweetie, I just wanted to say Good Night" Charlie said.

"Thanks dad, have sweet dreams" Bella closed the door.

I was not sure but I think I saw her smile, she came back to the window.

"Come in" she demanded.

I finished climbing the ladder and got in to her window.

"Sit" she demanded once again.

I sat on her bed and she sat in a rocking chair in front of me. I felt like a little kid that is about to be punished for doing something bad.

"What are you doing here? She asked.

Should I just tell her everything or make something up? I opened my mouth and without even thinking it I just started talking.

"I came over to see if you were okay" I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you didn't go to school today and I got worried" I said.

She gave me a confused look.

"Worried? What for? "She said.

She didn't look mad anymore she looked intrigued, she wanted to know the real reason of why I was there, but I didn't know if I wanted to tell her.

"I don't know, I thought that something bad had happened to you and I wanted to make sure that you were okay, that's all"

She stared to blush a little.

"Oh, well I am okay as you can see, but you do know that someone invented the telephone and okay you came here, and you also know that this house is equipped with a front door that has a bell on the side of it, and oh, yeah my father is the sheriff and you were being a peep in tom!" she confirmed, I smiled, she was giving me her sarcastic side, she wasn't mad or freaked out of the fact I was semi-stalking her.

"Yeah, but where is the fun in ringing a bell when you can climb a ladder and scare the shit out of you!" I smirked at her.

She blushed even more and smiled.

"Whatever, next time make sure you at least knock on the door, because I am pretty sure Charlie will kick the shit out of you if he catches you doing this again "she said.

"Next time? What makes you think there will be a next time? Do you want it to be a next time?"

She super fucking blushed I thought she was going to self combust; I smiled at the thought of that.

"No! There won't be a next time. You better knock on the door, because if Charlie doesn't kick your ass, I totally will!"

I started to chuckle, I looked down and finally asked her.

"So, why weren't you at school today?"

"Nothing that important, I just had a doctor's appointment, that's all "she confirmed.

Now I felt super bad, I was a total stalker, I totally over reacted.

"Oh, okay, well Bella I think I should get going, it's late. Are we still on for tomorrow?"

I wanted to ask, because if I was her I would totally avoid me, I just became a stalker, I did notice that in her desk she had a camera case ready to go and that made me smile a little.

"Yeah, we're still on at noon! I will be ready to go when you get here" she said smiling at me.

"Did you tell your father?"

"No, not really he is going fishing with some friends from La Push, they camp out, and he won't be back until Sunday night probably".

Wow, she was going to be home alone for one night, I wonder how often her dad did this fishing trips?

"Okay then, I will see you tomorrow"

We both stood up at the same time and our faces were inches apart, I wanted to close that space and kiss her, I looked in to her eyes and at her lips and she did the same, did she want to kiss me too? There was this electricity it the air, I leaned my face closer to her and she closed her eyes, my lips parted and then my stupid fucking cell phone started to vibrate, I jumped, Bella opened her eyes and blushed, I smiled at her and answered my cell.

"Hey, Alice, what's up? I wanted to kill Alice.

"Yes, I am on my way home, I'll see you in a few minutes, bye"

Bella was by the window, I walked over and I looked in to her big brown fucking eyes full of desire, I smiled at her and then I started to climb out the window.

"Sweet Dreams Bella"

I smirked at her and climbed down the ladder, walked over to my car, got in it and drove home.

**Don't forget your reviews!!!**


	8. Chapter 7: Say Cheese!

**A/N: Hey guyz!!! U know SM is the creator of Twilight and everything in that universe... this is just me twisting stuff around. I wanted to apologize for not posting earlier, I had been really sick and I didn't even turn the compure on 'till now... I will post a new chapter tomorrow to make up for it, I promisse!!!**

**Chapter 7: Say Cheese!**

When I woke up on Saturday I was fucking exited, just like a little kid in Christmas morning, I had no idea why, but I was. I took a shower, and got ready to go pick up Bella, I grabbed my camera and headed for the stairs when Carlisle stopped me.

"Going out?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am going to pick up Bella, the Sheriff's daughter and show her around, she is in to photography like me and we are going to take pictures around forks, La Push and maybe Port Angeles"

I said without hesitation

"That sounds like fun, Edward please be careful okay and drive safely"

He pleaded

"Yes, Carlisle, I will. See you later"

I walked out the door, got in my car and drove to Bella's.

I got to Bella's house in a few minutes, I walked over to the door and was about to knock when she opened the door.

I smiled at her,

"Hi Bella!"

She smiled

"Hi Edward"

She responded

"Are you ready to go?"

I asked, she smiled again

"Yup"

she closed the door behind her and locked it, we walked to my car and I opened the passenger door for her and closed it, I ran over to my side and got in the car.

"Where are we going?"

Bella asked

"I was thinking we could start in La Push, have you ever been there?"

I waited for her response,

"I think a few times when I was a kid, my dad has friends there"

Bella answered

"Okay then, let's start there and we will make things up as we go"

I said

I turned my car on and started driving to La Push, it was a bit awkward at the beginning, neither of us was talking; I was still embarrassed by getting caught the night before.

"So, what did you do after I left last night?"

I asked her

She turned to look at me and answered

"I finished getting my things together for today, I got my camera ready"

She answered

"So what type of camera do you have?"

I asked

"I actually have two cameras, but I only brought one today. I have a Canon Rebel XT Digital and a 35mm Nikon N55, I brought my 35mm, I feel like shooting with film."

I looked at her and she had a big smile, she loved her cameras and you could see it in her eyes.

"I am also setting up my black room at Charlie's so I can develop my film, I hate taking it in to get developed, and they always screw something up. I need to go to Port Angeles to see if I can find some items I am missing, maybe I'll go next weekend or something"

We were entering La Push and I started driving toward some cliffs where kids sometimes jump out of just for the hell of it, it is actually an amazing view and I thought we could start there. I stopped the car and turned towards her.

"Okay, this is our first stop, the cliffs"

Bella looked out the window and her mouth fell open, it was a very beautiful sight, I was glad it was sunny today because you could see the ocean and the clear sky. I started grabbing my camera when Bella just opened her door and started to walk out. I followed her right after. We started taking pictures here and there, I was actually taking pictures of Bella taking pictures, I tried doing this whenever she was not looking at me. She looked so beautiful, she was wearing her hair down, it was long all the way to her lower back.

"So what are you missing for your black room?"

I asked

"Just some red bulbs and trays, I already have all the chemicals and everything else"

She answered.

"Well I am actually taking you to Port Angeles today to take some pictures, we will stop at camera place I know and check to see if they have what you need"

She looked at me and I guess she like what she heard because out of nowhere she gave me one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen, she was already closed to me but she reached out and gave me a hug, which caught me by surprise because one, no one had given me a hug in a very, very long time, and two because I like how it felt and three because it came from Bella. She pulled away because I got a bit stiff and didn't react to the hug, so I think she probably felt that she had crossed the line between our "friendship" she blushed and looked down.

"I am sorry about the hug, I didn't mean to freak you out" she said apologetic.

"Don't worry, I don't mind, you just got me by off guard, If I knew that taking you to a crappy little town was going to make you react like that, fuck I would have taken you to Seattle and see what you did instead of the hug"

I mocked her; she looked up and gave me another big smile

"What??? I freaked you out?? Okay weirdo! It was just a hug Edward, I wasn't trying anything else, and I don't even know you, besides, why Seattle, you are not getting anything else besides that hug, not even another hug so just forget that even ever happened"

She lashed back,

"Ouch, that one hurt my feelings!"

I responded

She just laughed out loud, I don't know why this little "fights" turned me on, she was kind of like me, and it was amazing how good she could get me in my own games.

It was already two o'clock, we've been driving around La Push and taking photos for almost two hours and I thought it was time to drive to Port Angeles.

"Are you ready for Port Angeles?"

I asked, she smiled and said yes, and I started driving to Port Angeles. Bella started going through my IPod, checking out the music I had. I heard her laugh and I turned to look at her.

"What?"

I asked

"I can't believe you have Nsync and Backstreet Boys, that is so ten years ago and … oh yeah, you are a fucking guy!"

She mocked me and laughed even harder

"Hey! Don't laugh at my music collection, those were Alice' CD's by the way, I let her borrow my iPod once and I got it back with all this new pop music shit, I will kill her next time I see her"

I said

"Sure, sure Edward, whatever helps you sleep at night!"

She said and put Nsync's song _Bye Bye Bye_ and starts singing out loud, I rolled my eyes and just for the hell of it I started singing with her, I was glad I did because she looked back at me an laughed so hard I think I saw tears in her eyes

"Hey, I was the sixth member but Lou Pearlman kicked me out because I wouldn't give him a blow job"

I teased, she laughed even harder.

We finally got to Port Angeles about an hour later, I took her to the boardwalk, we walked around the beach and took a lot of pictures, I filled up 2 memory cards and lost count on the rolls of film that Bella had used. I took Bella to the camera store and they had all the stuff she needed.

"It's going to be $250 dollars" the sales man said.

Bella was about to take her wallet out when I was giving the sales man my credit card

"I got it Bella"

She looked up at me

"Oh, no Edward, I'll get it, thank you though"

She said

"No, I want to get this for you, don't worry about it"

I said

"Thank you"

She answered

By the time we walked out the door I was already starving

"Are you hungry yet?"

I asked Bella

"A little bit"

She answered

"Okay, it's time to eat! Follow me!"

I said

We got to the restaurant and I held the door open for her

"Table for two?"

The hostess asked

"Yes"

I responded

That girl was pretty, but not as pretty as Bella, and I she was totally checking me out, but I ignored her, I wasn't in a mood for sluts today, I already was hanging out with the perfect person.

"Here you go; your waitress will be right with you"

She confirmed

"Thanks"

I said

"I know is personal end and you don't have to answer of you don't want to, but can you explain how is it that you guys are all adopted by Dr. Cullen?"

Bella asked shyly

It was a bit of a personal question, but so far we had a great time and we had talked about many things, I did not feel like telling personal things of my family, so I just decided to tell her my story. I was about to start when the waitress showed up.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

She asked

"Bella?"

I asked

"I would like a coke and the Chicken Alfredo"

Bella answered

"And I will have a sprite and the lasagna"

I answered

"Great, I will go ahead and place your order"

Said the waitress and she walked away

"Okay, so let me try and answer your question, to be honest with you I don't like to say anything about my family is something special that we have, so if you don't mind I am gladly to tell you my story and a bit or Carlisle's and Esme, but as for the rest, maybe they will tell it to you as you get to know them"

I said

Bella nodded and smiled

"I understand, like I said you don't have to tell me anything we can just change the subject"

She said

"No, its okay, I want to tell you. The reason of why Carlisle and Esme adopted us is because Esme hasn't been able to conceive, but they are still trying, as for the reason of me being in the situation of being adopted is a bit of a long story but I will tell you for now that even though some bad shit happened to me that doesn't mean I am a bad person and my past is a major reason of the person that I am today."

I was looking in to her eyes and she was looking in to mine, is like we were inside this little bubble that was broken by the waitress bring us our drinks

"Here you go, a coke and a sprite, your food will be out shortly"

The waitress left and there was a silent moment for about five seconds. I was still looking in to her eyes, and she was still looking in to mine, I smiled at her and she blushed. I started talking again

"When I was around ten years old my parents took me to a carnival in Chicago, that's where I am from and it started raining so my parents decided to leave, my dad was driving and well we were at a light and it had turned green and my father hit the gas but someone ran the light on the intersection and hit us, It was pretty bad, I can't remember all the details, I just remember a fire and waking up in the hospital, I don't know how I got out from the car. When I woke up Carlisle was at my side, he was the doctor taking care of me. I knew there was something wrong I could see it in his face. I asked for my mom and dad, but Carlisle avoided my question by asking me what day it was and how old I was, you know the basic questions to see if my memory was okay. After answering all his questions I asked my question again and he lowered his head and then turned to see me right in the eyes and with tears in his eyes he told me my parents had been killed in the accident. I just lost it, I wanted to get out of there, for all I knew my world had ended right there, I was a child without a family. My mother was so beautiful, she had the most amazing green eyes, that is something I got from her and my dad, he was amazing, the best I had ever known, he was always there, taught me way too many things, he was sarcastic and funny and sometimes I think I got that from him. As a couple you could see the love they had for each other, the way they looked at each other is indescribable, they filled the house with so much love, and I have seen that same look and love in Carlisle and Esme. I stayed in the hospital for about two months, because I had a broken leg and they gave therapy both physical and psychic. Carlisle was with me through the whole process, I was very bitter, I mean just imagine losing your world in a matter of seconds, but he was next to me and helped me it though it all. I didn't know he was filing adoption papers until the day I was supposed to be release of the hospital. I thought I was going to be send to foster care or something like that, Carlisle asked me to come in to his office and I sat down "_Edward, I know is difficult to understand all this things that are happening and it is going to be tough living without your parents, but I wanted to ask you something, would you want to live with me and my wife Esme?_ Carlisle asked me, at first I was confused, he had told me that they just gotten married, why would he want a screwed up ten year old kid?, it took me a bit to absorb this question, and I did feel comfortable with him, he was there with me every single day, never left my side, I actually grew a bit attached to him as well, but I had already lost my parents and I didn't want to get attached to someone else and lose them just like that. I weighted the options of living with him and living with other people I didn't know and I didn't know how they were going to treat me either, to a certain point I could see that Carlisle did care for me and so I answer "_Yes"_ he got up his chair and came to my side, he gave me one of the longest hugs, I didn't want to let go, I started crying and I thanked him for taking me in. _"I don't want you in any way to feel obligated to call me dad or anything like that Edward, I want you to know that I will be here whenever you need me no matter what"_ he said, I just kept holding him and kept crying until he said it was time to go home. I was pretty mature for a ten year old, that losing my parents made me grow up a lot, I started to see life very differently and I still see it different. Sometimes I feel that's why I act like an asshole to everyone, I get inside myself and block everyone out, I don't let them in, the only person that I can sometimes open up to is Carlisle but is because he has been there since the beginning."

Bella was crying and I didn't mean to do that, she wanted to know and I told her.

"Here is your lasagna and your chicken fettuccini"

The waitress said, and walked away.

Bella wiped her tears and looked away for a minute

"I am so sorry I made you remember all of that, I didn't mean it"

she apologized

"It's okay Bella; I was going to tell you sooner or later"

I took her hand that was resting on top of the table and caressed it.

"So, if you have this issue with opening up to people how come you told me? How come you are telling me that you would have told me sooner or later, what makes me so special?"

She asked confused, I didn't know how to answer that question; I just knew that I wanted her in my life so I just wanted to tell her the truth.

"To be honest with you, I don't know, but something tells me that I can trust you"

I answered

We ate in silence after that, I asked for the check and walked to my car, I opened the door for her and then got in to my car and drove us home.

We finally got to Bella's house; we really hadn't talked since the restaurant, I was just giving her space.

"Well, here we are"

I said

She looked at me and I could see sadness in her eyes

"What's wrong?"

I asked

She looked down and then back in to my eyes

"Is just I feel fucking bad for making you remember all those things"

She said, I held her hand one more time, I like how she felt.

"Bella, like I told you, that is a part of me, I think about my parents every single day and yes is sad that they are not with me but life goes on and I see the positive things in life, not the negatives, and I don't want you to feel bad for me, not even for a second. We had an amazing day together, just think of that okay"

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"We did have a fucking amazing day, thank you for taking me to all those beautiful places, I can't wait to develop my film."

She said happily, I smiled at her again.

I got out of the car and walked over to her side and opened the door to let her out, I walked her to the door and we just stared at each other.

"When are you setting up your black room?"

I asked

"I don't know I will probably start tonight, I'm not that tired and I will probably finish tomorrow"

She said.

"Do you need help?"

I asked, she smiled and blushed

"Edward, do you want to come in?"

She asked and I smiled even wider

"I was hoping you would ask me that".

**Please review!!!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Black Room

**A/N: SM is the creator... I just twist their lives a little bit.... I know I said I would update yesterday but today is better than later right?! So here it is and enjoy!!**

**Chapter 8: The Black Room**

She invited me in and I accepted, suddenly I remembered what she told me yesterday, her dad was not coming home tonight and that made me bit nervous but I was still confident. She gave me little tour of the house and led me upstairs.

"Oh and as you already know this is my room."

She blush a little when she said that.

"Yes, this looks like your room alright"

I laughed remembering what I did the night before.

"So this is where I want to set up my backroom"

It was a small walk in closet located on one side of her bedroom, pretty ingenious, it was just perfect for it.

"So, do you want to get started?"

I asked

"Sure"

She said

"All the things are under the stairs there are a couple of boxes"

She said

I headed down stairs to star bringing the things to her room; it was more like three boxes. Bella was cleaning up the closet; I got one of those foldable long tables and set it up inside the closet. We got all the things out of the boxes and setting them up in the room, she helped me with the enlarger that one was a bit heavy, we were only missing one thing, the red bulb, and I changed that. We were done setting the room in about three hours; we had so much fun doing that. It was almost midnight and I thought it was about time for me to go home, but I didn't really want to go home, I didn't want to leave her, I wanted to stay.

"Well Bella, is late, I think I better go home now"

I smiled at her, she smiled back at me

"Yeah, I guess so"

She walked me to the door and I opened. She looked right in to my eyes.

"Thanks for everything Edward, I really did had a great night"

"Me too, maybe we'll do this again soon"

I enjoyed her company a lot

"Do you want to come over tomorrow and help me develop some of my film? Charlie won't get home until after dinner time"

She asked

"Sure, what time do you want me to be here?"

"How about ten o'clock?"

"Awesome then, it's another date! I'll see you tomorrow"

I smiled and started walking to my car.

By the time I got home it was a bit past one in the morning, I was actually ready for bed, so I just set up my alarm and slept like a rock, the next thing I heard was my alarm going off. I got in the shower and got in my car, I was at Bella's in a blink of an eye. I knocked at her door and she opened

"Hi, Edward, how was your night?" she asked

"It was good, I passed out"

I answered

"Well, I am hoping you didn't eat breakfast because I made some for us"

Bella said

"No, I didn't eat breakfast"

"Well follow me; take a seat wherever you want"

"What's for breakfast chef Bella"

"Well, I have blue berry pancakes, sausage links, bacon and eggs"

Wow she went all out loud with the breakfast, I couldn't wait

"Wow, let see how good you are, I'm ready to eat"

Bella served me and then her and sat down to eat

"Damn Bella, this is really good, where did you learn to cook?"

"Well, I taught myself, I would always cook for my mom and me, so I am a pretty good cook, thank you very much!"

We finished eating and I helped her with the dishes, after that we headed to her bedroom to start developing some of her film.

"Were do you want to start?"

I asked

She put all the rolls in her bed there were like fifteen of them

"I guess two at a time, and then we will go from there" she said.

We both grabbed a roll and went inside the black room, she closed the door and gave me a canister, she turned the light off, I hadn't done this in a while so I was hoping not to mess up her film.

"I need to be honest with you Bella, I haven't developed a film in a few years so you need to remind me"

I said

It was pitch black, is the only way you can open the film and putting it in the canister without messing it up, so the grabbed my hands, and all this electricity was between us, we had never been so close before.

"Okay so, grab this metal hook and take the top off the film can, can you feel it?"

She asked

"Yes, I think so"

"Now grab the film and roll it in the canister, do you feel what my hands are doing?"

She asked while I was trying to pay attention but my imagination was going crazy, at that moment I didn't care about the film, I just wanted to close whatever little space between us and start kissing her, but I had to contain myself, I didn't want to freak her out.

"Yeah, I can feel you hands"

I said

"Cool, then, just roll it in and close the canister and you should be good"

She said

"I think I got it"

I said

She turned the light on, so the room was now red, she took a look at my work and nodded in approval.

"Now we need to put the chemicals and stat shaking, the whole process takes like30 minutes, because we need to keep it in different chemicals for different times, after that we rinse and take the film out of the canister and then we leave the film to dry"

she said, So we did the whole process and we were done with the first two roles, while those dried we kept getting the other ones ready, so we tuned the light off again to put the film in the canisters to start the whole thing once again.

"This is fun"

I said

"Yeah, I know, I missed developing my own film; the whole process makes it more fun"

"So, Bella do you have a boyfriend?"

I asked, I know my question came out of nowhere and even in the red light I am pretty sure Bella was blushing.

"No, I've never had a boyfriend "

She admitted

"What?! Are you kidding me?"

"No! Why would I make up something like that, is the truth"

"How come?"

"Well, I think there really hasn't been anyone special I guess?"

She said as I took my last film out of the canister to put it to dry.

"Special, what do you mean by that?"

"I don't know, maybe not special but no one has ever asked me out before, it just never happened so I didn't really care if I did have a boyfriend or not" she said.

I liked that she had never had a boyfriend, maybe we were meant to be, I hadn't really had a girlfriend either, though I did made out with a few girls back in Chicago.

"What about you?" she asked

"No, no boyfriends, I don't swing that way"

I said joking, she laughed, she put her last rool to dry also. We stayed in the room talking.

"Don't be an asshole Edward!"

"No, me neither, I mean I've made out with a few girls, not from Forks, but that was it"

There was an awkward silence.

"What about you? Have you made out with guys?"

I asked, I was almost positive she was going to say yes, I mean look at her, she is fucking beautiful.

"No"

She said and she lowered her eyes to the floor like she was ashamed for it. I grabbed her chin and made her look to me.

"Bella, don't be ashamed of that, It will happen when you least expect it. You have no idea how beautiful you are."

I said as I cupped her face in my hands, she was looking right in to my eyes and I was looking in to hers, the electricity between us was so powerful that I could not take it anymore, I leaned my head down, our lips were inches apart and I saw that she closed her eyes, I closed those few inches and I kissed her, I took her lower lip between my lips and kissed her, and she kissed me back. She put her hands around my neck, and I put my hands in her hips, and I pushed her closer to me, she ran her fingers though my crazy messy hair and she took my lower lip and licked it with her tongue. I notice that she was breathing fast just like me, I could feel the excitement in my body because I started to get an erection. This girl was driving me crazy. The timer went off and we broke our kiss, she grabbed the timer and turned it off, then she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, I grabbed her by her waist once again and pulled her to me and just started to kiss the fuck out of her again. After what it felt to me a couple of minutes of making out we heard someone opening the door down stairs, Bella froze in my hands.

"Bella, sweetie are you home?" Charlie asked.

"Holly fuck! It's my dad, what time is it?" she asked.

I took my cell phone out and looked at the time

"Is six thirty" I answered

"Wow, we were in here all day! Okay so, let me calm down… Would you mind meeting my dad?"

"Bella, I already know your dad!"

I answered smiling

"Yeah, you are right, well then let's go down stairs then"

She grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out of the room.

"Yeah, dad, I am here"

"Who's car it that in front of the house?"

Charlie asked as we were about to land on the last step

"It's mine sir"

I answered and he jump a bit and turned to look at me.

"Hello chief Swan, I am Edward Cullen"

I introduced myself.

"Hi Edward, is nice to see you again, what are you doing here? Bella?"

He asked

"Well, Edward goes to school with me as you may already know and we are lab partners in Biology so he came over to study for a test we have tomorrow and also he helped me set up my dark room upstairs"

Bella said, Charlie just looked at us and he felt something else was going on but he just left it at that. I was a bit scared, I thought he was going to take out his gun but I tried to calm myself and just relax. Charlie sat in one of the chairs in the kitchen and Bella walked over to see what he catched when fishing.

"Are you guys ready for dinner, I can make some of the fish you brought dad!"

"That sounds good Bella!" Charlie answered

"Well dad, go get cleaned up and by the time you come back I will have diner ready"

"Okay, I'll go take a shower, Edward, please sit down "

"Thanks Sir"

Charlie got up and went upstairs to take a shower.

"Do you need any help?" I offered.

"No, I'm good, but thanks for offering" she said.

I sat in the chair while Bella cooked dinner, I could hear Charlie walking upstairs, I liked the way Bella moved around the kitchen, and how she concentrated, I was mesmerized by her, she caught me looking at her several times, but I couldn't take it and I got up the chair and walked towards her, she was slicing tomatoes for a salad, I grabbed her from behind and gave her a kiss in the cheek, I saw her blush, I leaned over to her ear and whispered .

"You have no idea how beautiful you are and I know this may be too much but you have no fucking clue how much you are tuning me on right now"

She blushed even more. I walked over back to my chair and not a minute later Charlie came down and sat in his chair.

We ate the amazing fish Bella cooked, after dinner I helped Bella clean up and we sat in the kitchen table to study for our Biology test the next day.

"I guess we are good to go on the test tomorrow, what do you think?" I asked Bella

"Yup, I feel pretty good about it "

"I was wondering If you want, I could pick you up tomorrow before school"

"That sounds nice Edward, thank you"

She walked me to the door.

"Good night chief Swan"

"Have a good night Edward and drive safe".

I walked to the door and Bella followed, we looked straight at each other, I wanted to kiss her again so fucking badly but I didn't know if I should, I decided to caress the side of her cheek and gave her a big smile and she smiled back. I turned around, walked over to my car, got in and drove away.

**Please leave me your reviews!!**


	10. Chapter 9: Electricity

**A/N: Hello everyone... here is a new chapter... sorry again for taking longer than expected I will try to post faster. Remember that SM is the creator of Twilight.**

**Chapter 9: Electricity**

I woke up feeling pretty damned good; I knew my day was going to be one of the best ones in a very long time. I got ready and went downstairs and saw Alice getting some cereal.

"Hey Alice, good morning!"

I said happily, she gave me a wide eyed look and her mouth fell open.

"Why so happy, I can't remember the last time… wait you have never been happy like this before"

Alice said.

I thought of her statement for a second and she was right, the last time I was this happy was that night at the carnival just before the end of my world. I snapped out of my thought and smiled at her.

"I just had a great day yesterday and I am pretty sure today will be around the same" I stated.

"Oh, right! You went out with Bella yesterday, what happened?"

"Sorry Alice, but I am actually late to pick up Bella before school, do you think Jasper and you could get a ride with Rosalie or just take you car?"

"I guess! Well, Eddie, good luck with Bella, I'll see you at lunch!"

"We'll see about that!"

and I walked out of the kitchen and to my car.

I got to Bella's house and walked to her front door, she opened before I was able to knock.

"Good Morning"

I said and smiled at her

"Good Morning Edward"

I wanted to lean down to give her a kiss on the cheek but I couldn't find the courage. I was so fucking pissed for not having the balls to kiss her again, I mean I kissed her before and now it was just weird, I could still feel the electricity between us. We walked to the car and I opened the door for her, and then got in to the car and started to drive to school.

"Where are you brother and sister?"

"I am not sure if Alice was going to drive her car or if they were going to catch a ride with Rosalie, I guess we will see when we get to school".

We got to school five seconds later and notice that Alice and Jasper had carpooled with Rosalie and Emmett. I got out the car and walked to open Bella's door and helped her out, we walked over to my siblings and I introduced them.

"Bella, this is Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Guys, this is Bella".

"It's very nice to meet you"

Bella said, and they all nodded in agreement with her.

"Bella and I had met before Edward, I am pretty sure we are going to be great friends"

Alice said a little too excited. The bell rang before they could continue they conversation. I held Bella's hand and walked her to her first period class. When we got to the door I pulled her hand to my lips and kissed it.

"I'll see you at lunch"

I said smiling; she smiled back and walked in to her classroom.

I don't know how I managed to pay attention in all my classes while thinking of Bella the whole time. I don't know why I was getting fucking upset, I guess because I had never felt like this before for someone, I hated that it was making me soft, not just towards Bella, she looked so breakable but I knew she was fucking tough, I was being nice to everyone else as well, specially my family, they were noticing all my changes. I was starting to get scared too, I mean how long was this going to last?

It was finally lunch time, so I walked over the cafeteria; I sat in the table that we usually sit and waited for Bella to walk in to the cafeteria. She finally did, I stood up and walked over to her side, and helped her with her books. I was impressing myself, I was such a gentleman towards her that I knew if I saw any other guy doing what I was doing I am pretty sure I would say he was fucking retarded and whiplash. The thing is that Bella and I are not together, we're nothing so I don't even know why the fuck I am acting like that. I held a seat out for and I sat next to her. Alice started interrogating her.

"So, Bella, how do you like it in Forks so far?"

"To be honest with you I thought I was going to hate it, but I like it better each day that passes"

she answer, but when she did she looked at me while answering, like if liking forks was more due to the fact that we had become friends if we could put our relationship in that category, she also gave me a little smile at the end. Alice notice that and smiled also, as a matter of fact everyone noticed and they all smirked at me, but instead of getting mad at any of it like I would usually do, I smiled back at all of them and at the same time I grabbed Bella's hand and held it between my two hands. Bella blushed when I did this and she looked around the table and saw that everyone was staring at us.

"Bella, I had always wonder how sheriff Swan is when he is not wearing his uniform, can you tell me?

Emmett asked.

I actually thought it was a stupid question but he is kind of stupid so I didn't even get mad.

"Well, he is just my dad, I am actually getting to know him, I lived pretty much all my life with my mom, I did see him on a few summers, we never really got that close, so now we are bonding more. I did think he was maybe going to be strict or something but he is not. I actually thought he was going to kill Edward the other night but he didn't so that said a lot about his personality and how he really is"

Bella answered. Bella and I were looking at each other the whole time that I didn't realized that they were all looking at me with curiosity, when I got their stares I just snapped.

"What?!" they all laughed and Alice was the one that asked the next question.

"What did Bella meant when she said that Charlie could have killed you the other night, what were you doing?"

"Wow, what kind of reputation to you guys think I have? I was just helping Bella set up her black room when Charlie got home! Thanks for trusting me guys!"

They all laughed at my response and my reactions. We kept talking and having fun at our table, I noticed that Newton kept looking in our direction but I didn't care because I had Bella with me and for all I knew in my world Newton didn't existed. The bell rang and we all got up and ready to finish with the remaining of the day. I helped Bella with her things and we walked to Biology and once again I held Bella's hand while walking. We got in to the classroom and sat down. We didn't speak after that because we had that test and class right after.

Class ended and I walked Bella to her next class and again, I kissed her hand.

"I'll wait for you in the parking lot after school"

I said to her and she smiled. The rest of the day passed quickly and after my last class I walked over to my car and waited for Bella. I finally saw her approaching about five minutes later and she was looking at me, the way she was looking at me made me feel light headed, it was so fucking weird to feel this way. When she finally was in front of me I just couldn't resist any more and I gave her a kiss on her cheek which caught her by surprise. I held her hand and walked her to the passenger door and then I got in the car.

"So, do you have any plans for today?

"No, I actually don't even have homework from any of the classes, so I was just thinking on finishing exposing my pictures, I mean I do have a lot of rolls" she answered.

I didn't have any homework either, so without hesitation I asked the following,

"Do you need help?"

"Sure, that would be nice".

We got to her house and I got out to open her door and helped her out. This time she held my hand as we started to go upstairs to her room. Once inside her room she closed the door behind is and stopped and just looked at me. There was that electricity again, I mean it never left, but for some reason when we were alone it became a thousand times stronger. My thoughts went wild, I know it all happened in the lapse of a few second, but I was imagining pulling Bella to me while I started kissing her, and holding her close to me, so hard that I thought I was hurting her. I would pass my hands through all her body and her nice ass. Then she pulled me to her bed and made me sit down while she got on top of me and started kissing me again. She would grab a handful of my hair and I would pass my hand through the low side of her spine. She took my jacket off following by my shirt and I took her sweater and shirt off as well, she was now only wearing her bra and I was just wearing my jeans. I could feel her perfect breast pressing in to my naked chest. My imagination was running fucking wild, just like that first time I saw her. The beast in me came out when I thought like that and I loved it, I loved having that feeling. Something made me snap out of my day dream; I think it was when Bella started pulling me to the dark room.

We entered the room and she walked over to the negatives that we left drying yesterday.

"So Edward, have you downloaded your pictures yet?"

"No, I haven't had the chance yet, I've been spending so much time with you that I don't have a life anymore!"

I said while looking at her and giving her a smile.

"Well Edward, no one is holding a gun to your head, you can leave whenever you want"

I walked over to where she was and turned her around towards me and looked deep in to her eyes, she had all her attention to me as well, I really don't know where my feelings were coming from, but there they were and I could not stop them.

"You may not be holding a gun to my head, but there is something way more strong that it's pulling me to you and I have no fucking idea what it is but I like how it makes me feel, I like how _you_ make me feel"

She had a big smile on her face and this time she was the one that pulled me to her and put her soft lips one mine, she took me by surprise and I had a late reaction, but once I realized that she was kissing me I started kissing her back. I don't know what was about the dark room that it made all this feelings and emotions more intense. I held Bella close to me and she put her hands around my neck and pulled my hair, while she sucked on my bottom lip, she was driving me fucking crazy, I moved some of the trays that were in the table and pulled her up and sat her down the table, she wrapped her legs around my waist and massaged her tongue with mine.

When I finally got a chance to catch my breath I pulled myself away from her, but I still held her hand.

"Damn Bella, I thought you said that you've never had a boyfriend"

"I really don't know what came over me, I've never felt this was before either, but is just like you said, something just pulls me towards you, every time you are around I just feel this electricity, it happened since the first time I saw you"

She said blushing and looking down to our hands.

**Don't forget to leave your reviews!!!**


	11. Chapter 10: Open Heart

**A/N: Hello!! SM has ownership of all the Teilight characters... I just made them human and switched theyir life around abit :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Open Heart**

I was feeling better knowing that I wasn't the only one losing my mind, she was having the exact same feelings I was having and for some fucking reason it made me feel good. I wanted to talk to her about this, and it felt like it was the right moment, being inside that little closet and having to be so close together it made it easier to talk about my feelings.

"Well, Bella, to be honest I've never had a girlfriend before, and I really don't know what this is, even though it should be totally fucking weird because we just meet, for me it feels like we've known each other for a long time, and every time I see you I want to touch you, I like being around you. I really don't want to freak you out in any way, but I really can't help it."

It was fucking amazing to be able to just say what you feel, I never got the chance to do that, not with Jacob or Alice, yeah I would kind of tell them things here and there, but never really open up like I was doing with Bella. I still can't believe I told her about my parents, Jacob didn't even know that, or Alice for that matter, at least not every detail.

"Well, I guess we are in the same situation. I kind of like it because we can just teach each other as things progress" Bella said.

Things progress? What kind of progression was she talking about, don't get me wrong, I've been wanted to fuck her since I first laid my eyes on her, was she thinking the same things I was thinking? I don't really want to think of that right now, I mean I know that guys think about sex or having sex twenty four seven but this is different, it is something we may have to talk about but I feel is too soon at this moment.

"I guess you are right" I said.

There was a silent moment but we never let go of our hands and we never looked away from each other, I wanted to ask her something but I felt it was going to be kind of corny, but I didn't really care, so I did it.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled at her; she blushed and look straight in to my eyes.

"Yes, Edward, I would really like that" I leaned towards her and kissed her forehead.

"Let's start developing your prints because we have a long way to go!"

I gave her another quick kiss and helped her down the table. We spent about two hours in that dark room developing her pictures, she was very talented, there were many pictures I liked and after seeing her results I couldn't wait to download mine to my computer to see what I captured, to tell you the truth I wanted to see the pictures I took of Bella when she wasn't watching. Bella looked at the time and she decided it was time to make dinner, so we went to the kitchen and Bella cooked while I saw her move around the kitchen and grabbing all the ingredients to make lasagna, it was Charlie's favorite. I didn't know if I should leave or not, I still was afraid of Charlie I mean he is the town's sheriff, is the same as if I was dating the daughter of a minister but worst because Charlie actually had a gun. Don't get me wrong I would never do anything to disrespect Bella, as far as I was concern I wanted to take things slow with her.

My cell rang and I answered, it was Jacob,

"Hey man, how are you? I asked.

"I am good, what are you doing, I need to tell you what happened in Seattle"

"I am actually a little busy right now, but I can come over tomorrow if you want, and while we talk maybe you can actually take a look at my car to see what new arrangements we can make to it"

"Sounds good man, I'll see you tomorrow!" and he hang up.

"Who was that?" Bella asked.

"My other girlfriend"

She turned around and gave me a mean look, I laughed and got up my seat and walked over to her and grabbed her waist from behind.

"It was just a my friend from La Push, Jake, I think I told you about him before"

I said and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She turned around to look at me.

"Yeah, I think I remember. You know I also have a friend that lives in La Push, his dad is Charlie's best friend, and they came over last week." Bella said.

I got a little jealous, I had never felt that way, how could I be jealous of a fucking guy I hadn't even met.

"Oh yeah, a friend… What's his name?"

I asked, Bella smiled when she saw my reaction.

"Ah, Edward, are you jealous?"

"Maybe just a little bit"

"Don't be, he is way younger that me and I only have eyes for you "

she said and gave me a huge fucking smile that made me give her a kiss on the lips.

"Don't change the subject… What's his name?" I asked again, and she giggled

"His name is Jacob, Jacob Black "

She responded, I started laughing, I just couldn't help it.

"What's so funny?!" she asked.

"Nothing, there is no doubt that this world is super fucking tiny, or at least La Push and Forks!" I said.

She looked at me with a confused expression.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, that Jacob Black that you are talking about is my friend Jake"

I said and her expression changed to a little smile.

"Ah, now I get it, well that's nice, now you won't have a reason to get jealous"

She gave me a kiss after she said that. We heard Charlie driving it to the drive way and I went back to my seat and pretended to read the news paper.

"Hi Bella, I'm home baby"

Charlie said when he got in to the door; I guess he was putting his jacket away because he was taking a little longer for him to appear in the kitchen.

"I guess I can also say hello to Edward, since his car is in front of the house" he said.

"Good evening sheriff."

"Are you kids doing homework again?"

Charlie asked suspiciously.

"No sir, I actually came to help Bella with her pictures, we were developing them"

I answered politely.

"Yeah, dad, they came out awesome, I'll show them to you when they are dry, changing the subject, I am making you your favorite… Lasagna!" Bella said.

"Lasagna?! What's the occasion?" he asked.

"No occasion dad, I just know you like it and I decided to make it for you" Bella said.

I wanted to stay for dinner with Bella, but I didn't know if I should stay, so I got up and walked to wards the door.

"I guess I better go home" I said.

Bella turned around with a surprised expression.

"You are not staying for dinner?"

"Thank you but, it's getting late and Esme will probably be expecting me for dinner"

I was bullshitting, I miss dinner most of the time at the house because I was always with Jake doing things.

"Edward, give your parents a call and tell them that you will be eating dinner here with us, you are more than welcome to stay, besides you have to try Bella's lasagna, is the best!"

I was surprised that Charlie was so cool, most dads would want to kill a guy that may be hanging out with their daughter, then again, Carlisle was my dad and he knew we were good kids, with the exception of my accident.

"Thank you sheriff, I'll call Esme to let her know"

I said as I walked back to the kitchen table.

"Call me Charlie, I am not on duty!" he said and gave me a pad on the back.

"I'll be right back; I am going to change out of this uniform"

Charlie said as he got up the table and headed for the stairs. I took my phone and called Alice.

"Hey Alice, can you let Esme know that I am eating dinner at the Swan's"

Alice just giggled and hanged the phone, I just rolled my eyes.

Bella put the lasagna in the oven and came over to sit next to me in the table.

"Thanks for staying, I was mostly cooking for you, but don't tell Charlie" she whispered to me.

I smiled and leaned over and kissed her in the cheek, she blushed. We looked in to each other's eyes, I loved looking at her, and she was the most amazing women I had ever seen.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I just can't believe how fucking amazing you are"

"I can't believe how amazing you are either, I can't believe that my life has changed so much in the matter of a few weeks, who knew I was going to find the most amazing guy in the world" she blushed when she said it.

"Same here, I still don't understand how all this happened, it doesn't make sense but I don't want it to end" I said.

Right after that we heard Charlie walking down the stairs.

"Dad, dinner will be ready in twenty minutes" Bella yelled.

"Okay honey, I will be in the living room watching ESPN, just let me know when is ready" Charlie said.

Bella and I stayed in the kitchen talking and making plans for the next weekend, she wanted to go to Seattle and I told her that I was going to work on it, because Finals were in a few weeks away and I was a bit behind due to my accident and I needed to catch up with a few projects.

"Dinner is ready!"

She yelled at Charlie, a few minutes later he appeared in the kitchen and Bella had his plate all ready to go, we ate dinner and after that I helped Bella clean the kitchen and once we were done I thanked Charlie once again for inviting me to dinner while he watched T.V. I walked over to the door and Bella was waiting for me already with the door open.

"I will pick you up tomorrow for school okay"

"I will be waiting here for you"

She said, I checked really quick to make sure Charlie wasn't watching and I gave her a good night kiss.

**Don't fortget to give e your toughts!!**


End file.
